


Ruin Me, Aether.

by GhoulTrash (GymStrings)



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Aether is a dad(dy), Anal Play, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Ass Play, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cock Worship, Dew is a thot and he knows it, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Sexting, Teasing, They send a lot of nudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GymStrings/pseuds/GhoulTrash
Summary: Dew gets Aether riled up half an hour before a show, then afterward they fuck it out like animals.That's it. That's the story. Literally just self-gratifying porn here, folks.





	Ruin Me, Aether.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore errors in spelling, grammar, continuity, etc. I might fix it later, but I also probably won't.

_“Forty minutes to go!”_ A crew members voice mumbled to the group of ghouls as they sat and stood around chatting in their backstage room. Each one looked toward the door and nodded their heads at the human that had just walked past the open door. Rain, Swiss and Aether all sat on black stools and had their guitars in their laps, they were quietly picking away at them for practice. Mountain was tapping his drum sticks against a practice pad by the door, watching people shuffling about up and down the hallway.

Dew was sat on the arm of a black leather couch that rested against the left-hand wall. His feet were set upon the leather cushion and were bouncing his knees up and down. One arm was folded over his lap and the other was bent at the elbow so he could chew at his thumbnail. Dew was anxious. He watched the other ghouls and thought that he should probably be getting in a bit of practice as well, but he could not bring himself to do it. It was not that he was anxious about the show, he had long gotten over any kind of anxiety he had about being on stage, he was anxious because he was uncontrollably horny.

Beneath his uniform, his dick felt stiff and painful and his face beneath his mask felt warm. He needed to do something about his predicament before they were given their five-minute warning. His eyes darted around the room, looking to see if he could hustle out of there before anybody could stop him, and he decided he would make a break for it. He stood up, and calmly walked toward the open door, then out into the hallway. He was not sure if any other of the ghouls had looked up or had noticed him leave – perhaps Mountain had – but he was out, and he did not care.

He knew that down the hall there was a rather large bathroom with a lockable door. _That will do_ , he thought to himself and made his way for it. When he found it, it was vacant and he quickly stepped inside and locked the door. His hand was down the front of his uniform almost immediately once he was inside. He leaned his head back against the locked door and sighed, he was frustrated that he was alone this time, but there was not much he could do about it. He fished his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time on the screen. Half an hour until they had to be on. _That’s more than enough time,_ Dew thought.

Thinking he would probably be in need of a bit of inspiration to help him get along faster, he looked through his phone to find his text messages, then he looked through his chat history with Aether. He and Aether had a special relationship; meaning that when either of them was horny on the road, they would approach each other and fuck it out. So far, they had found themselves in each other’s company in this way at least twice a week. Aether read through the chat history, groaning softly when his eyes found any of the dirty texts they had exchanged.

>   
>  **Jan 14 22:30pm Dew**  
>  **I want your cock so badly.**  
>    
> **Jan 14 22:34pm Aether**  
>  **How badly? What do you want to do with it? Tell me.**  
>    
> **Jan 14 22:35pm Dew**  
>  **I can’t stop thinking about it.**
> 
> **Jan 14 22:35pm Dew**  
>  **I want to suck it right fucking now and feel it choking me.**  
>    
> **Jan 14 22:35pm Dew**  
>  **Want it deep in my ass.**  
>    
> **Jan 14 22:36pm Dew**  
>  **Want you to use me as a fuck toy.**  
>    
> **Jan 14 22:37pm Aether**  
>  **You want to ride this cock?**  
>    
> **Jan 14 22:38pm Aether**  
>  **Sent a photo.**  
>    
> **Jan 14 22:38pm Aether**  
>  **Sent a photo.**  
>    
> **Jan 14 22:39pm Aether**  
>  **Sent a photo.**  
>    
> **Jan 14 22:41pm Dew**  
>  **Fuck. Yes, I want that. I want it so fucking bad, Aether. Come over and let me suck it.**  
>    
> **Jan 14 22:42pm Aether**  
>  **Fuck yeah. I’m going to fuck you so hard tonight. Do you have lube?**  
>    
> **Jan 14 22:42pm Dew**  
>  **No. Used the last of it last time, remember?**  
>    
> **Jan 14 22:43pm Aether**  
>  **I’ll bring some. Be there in a few.**  
>    
> **Jan 14 22:44pm Dew**  
>  **Sent a photo.**  
>    
> **Jan 14 22:44pm Dew**  
>  **Hurry up or I won’t be able to wait for you.**

Dew bit down on his lip and squeezed his cock. He eyed the photos that Aether had sent that night with intense hunger and recalled how Aether had kept his word. He had shown up and fucked him hard that night, Dew remembered it clearly because the next day he had bruises on his ass cheeks where he had been bitten and hit, and his chest was covered in bite marks and hickeys.

He unzipped his pants and pushed them halfway down his thighs so to have better access to his cock. He adjusted his grip and began to pump his hand up and down with fervor. His dick was large and thick, and there was precum already oozing from the head of it which dribbled down his shaft and made his hand move more slickly over the veiny skin.

He closed his eyes and thought of the last time he and Aether had fucked, he thought of how rough Aether had been with him and how much of a cock slut he had turned into. He imagined that Aether was in front of him now, down on his knees on the cool tiles of the bathroom with his mouth stuffed full with his cock, and the more he thought about it, the hornier he got. His cock pulsed and twitched in his hands.

_Fuck it._ He suddenly thought and opened the camera app of his phone, then lifted the device outwards from his body. Using the phone camera, he snapped a couple of photos of his raging hard cock. In one he held his cock by the very base, his fingers pressed down against the coarse dark hair around the base and showed off the length of his cock from the underside, his balls hanging just below. In another, he tried to find the view that Aether would have from on his knees in front of him, and in another, he took a close-up picture of the strings of precum dripping from the tip of his cock.

He opened his chat history with Aether again, and in a flurry had sent all three photos off to him. It was only a minute or two later that he got a response.

> **Mar 20 19:32pm Dew**   
>  **Sent a photo.**   
>    
>  **Mar 20 19:32pm Dew**   
>  **Sent a photo.**   
>    
>  **Mar 20 19:32pm Dew**   
>  **Sent a photo.**   
>    
>  **Mar 20 19:34 Aether**   
>  **Fuck. Is that what you ran off to do? Are you jerking off right now?**

Dew smirked at his phone, his hand continued to pump at his cock steadily as he used his free hand to type back a response.

> **Mar 20 19:35pm Dew**   
>  **Yep. Jerking off and thinking about you deepthroating my dick.**   
>    
>  **Mar 20 19:35pm Aether**   
>  **Fuck that’s hot. Where are you?**

Dew contemplated telling the bulky ghoul where he was, but he knew that if he did, they would misjudge the time and most likely be late to the stage on account of their own insatiability. Instead of telling Aether where he was, Dew opened his camera app again and switched the mode over to video, then aiming from above he pressed capture with his thumb and began filming himself playing with and stroking his cock.

First, he made a point to show off just how hard he was. He gripped his dick by the base once again and gave it a slight shake, then slid his fist up the entire length. When he reached the tip, he rubbed at the head of his cock with his thumb and dipped his nail down against the slit. He willfully let out a breathy moan at this point, then let go of his cock and used his index finger to push down on it by only the head, making it tilt downwards and then bounce back up when he removed his finger.

_“Fuck…”_ He moaned out towards his phone camera as he took hold of his cock to stroke it with more purpose now. His fist circled around his shaft and he began to steadily pump it, smearing precum over the entire length of his shaft. He hoped that the camera was picking up the lewd, slick sounds that were filling the small room.

He ended the recording and continued pumping his dick while he attached the video to his chat with Aether and sent it off. He then forgot his phone for a while and instead focused on getting off. He had felt his phone vibrate with a notification in his hand as he worked his cock, but by now he did not care. He was far too gone by now and just wanted to cum.

Dew’s head thumped back against the door of the bathroom and he hissed in pleasure. He could feel the warmth coiling in his stomach as he pumped at his cock more and more erratically, the head of his cock was red and throbbing and his throat was getting dry as he panted out small moans.

“Fuck yes… Suck me, Aether.” He huffed out to the empty room and licked at his lips, his mind was filled with images of the muscular ghoul choking down his cock, lewdly rubbing the head on his tongue and slapping the length against the silver of his mask.

Suddenly, Dew found he was shaking and with a strained moan he was cumming over his fist. His grip tightened on his shaft as his orgasm ripped through him and his body fell forward slightly, just away from the door, but he caught himself before he stumbled and fell. A minute passed and he continued stroking at his cock until he was sure that there was no cum left.

After he had calmed down, he looked at his hand covered in the white and sticky substance, then he looked at his phone. The message Aether had sent to him previously appeared on his screen immediately after he unlocked the device.

> **Mar 20 19:39pm Dew**  
>  **Sent a video.**  
>    
> **Mar 20 19:43pm Aether**  
>  **Fucking hell…**

Dew closed the chat and looked at his messy hand again, then with a sly grin he opened his phone camera again and snapped a photo of his cum-covered hand, then held his phone out to capture his face and body from the chin of his mask downwards. He stuck out his tongue and held up two of his fingers against his tongue licking off some of the cum as he snapped a photo, then he stuck two fingers into his mouth, sucked on them and snapped a photo. Finally, with the remaining cum on his hand he smeared it on his lips and down his chin, and on the center of his tongue, then he knelt down on the floor and held his phone up high in front of him, about where he might expect Aether’s crotch to be if he were sucking him off. Looking up at the camera of his phone, he stuck his tongue out and showed off the cum that was there and snapped one last photo.

He quickly sent the photos off to his chat with Aether and glanced at the time. Ten minutes until they were due to go on; five if he discounted the five-minute wait at the side of the stage once the lights had gone down. He hurried about cleaning himself up as best he could then tucked himself back into his trousers and fixed his uniform properly. He used some toilet paper to wipe any remaining cum from his lips and chin and then washed his hands in the sink of the bathroom. He checked himself over in the mirror there to check he was presentable then looked at his phone.

> **Mar 20 19:45pm Dew**  
>  **Sent a photo.**  
>    
> **Mar 20 19:45pm Dew**  
>  **Sent a photo.**  
>    
> **Mar 20 19:45pm Dew**  
>  **Sent a photo.**
> 
> **Mar 20 19:45pm Dew**  
>  **Sent a photo.**  
>    
> **Mar 20 19:47pm Aether**  
>  **You’re such a fucking slut. I’m going to absolutely ruin you later.**

Dew snickered at his phone as he unlocked the bathroom door and walked out of the room nonchalantly, not bothering to reply to the last text he had received. He locked his phone and slipped it back into his pocket as he sauntered back into the backstage room. As soon as he stepped inside, he was greeted by a chorus of half-hearted questions from the ghouls about his whereabouts.

“We thought you’d ran, or something,” Swiss said as he plucked a calm tune on his guitar.

“No way. I just wasn’t feeling too great. Had to get some fresh air, you know?” Dew responded with a basic lie. As he spoke, from across the room he caught the eyes of Aether who was now sitting on the arm of the leather couch that Dew had occupied before. Aether’s eyes were burning a hole through him. He could see through the holes in his mask that the larger ghoul’s eyes had a predatory shine to them. Dew swallowed hard and held his eyes for a moment, daringly.

“We’re ready for you at side stage.” A crew member poked his head in the door and glanced at each of them as he called for them. The ghouls looked over, and the ones who were practicing put their rehearsal instruments to the side and stood, then they all exited the room. Dew made a point to keep as far away from Aether as he could, he did not want him to say or do anything to him that would get him riled up again before they went on.

**~**

On stage, the chemistry between all of them was electric. Dew was the most energetic, which was not altogether an uncommon thing. He stomped and showed off across the length of the stage, making eye contact with various people standing in the crowd and demanding they watch him and only him when he was performing a solo. He licked his picks and tossed them to the mass of people, and licked and sucked his fingers during Cardinal Copia’s speech before Monstrance Clock. He knew these things drove the crowd wild, and being somewhat of an exhibitionist he thrived on the attention it provided him.

The interactions between him and the other ghouls were full of energy; or in Aether’s case energy and wild sexual tension. At any opportunity he got, Aether would get close to Dew. Usually, on stage Dew was the bully and victor of any interaction they had, however, tonight it was Aether who had the more dominating energy. He stood his ground and challenged Dew on everything; stamping his feet and staring him down from across the stage when they dueled. At one point they had met in the center of the stage and faced each other as they both played. Aether had craned his head towards Dew and locked eyes with him, the predatory spark in his eyes was still there as he tilted his head from side to side then taunted him with his horns. Unwilling to be the one to cave, Dew decided he would challenge Aether back in his own way. He looked the larger ghoul straight in the eyes and, while he was still playing, dropped down onto his knees dramatically in front of him, leaning back and throwing his head back as his fingers worked over the fretboard of his guitar. The large ghoul looked down at him and had stuck out his pelvis as he played, Dew watched the Aether above him then during a break in his guitar part, he bought his two middle fingers to his mouth and licked along them before sucking them into his mouth and rolling his eyes back as if he was finding intense pleasure in the act.

The crowd had gone wild for them and Dew got back up on his feet. He stomped his foot on the stage and taunted Aether by butting his head towards him. Aether had done the same but come close enough to lean into his ear.

“Can’t stop thinking about eating you out, Dew.” Aether’s breath was hot and his voice was low and aroused in his ear. Dew shivered and looked at him.

“Can’t stop thinking about worshiping your big thick cock, Aether.”

Aether growled at him and stomped his foot once, almost as though he was angry before he made his way away from him across to the other side of the stage. Dew watched him a moment, certain that he was just getting him riled up, then took his place on the stand at the front of the stage as he broke into a solo.

After they had done their final bow as a group and come off stage, they were all buzzed. Fire exited the stage with the group while Aether was the last to leave as he was busy bowing to the crowd and tossing picks. As he walked, Dew could hear heavy footsteps coming up behind him.

When Aether caught up to him he had grabbed Dew by the arm and viciously dragged him past the backstage room that the rest of the group had returned to, and down the hall to the same bathroom that Dew had occupied before the show. He slammed the door shut behind them, locked it, and aggressively pushed Dew against the wall by the door.

“Finally.” He growled deeply and grasped roughly at Dew’s crotch with a large hand, nudged his chin up with his nose and had begun running his tongue up the smaller ghoul’s sweaty skin.

Dew moaned wantonly and jutted his crotch towards Aether’s hand. Aether palmed at the smaller ghoul’s crotch desperately and rubbed his hand roughly over the material of his pants. His teeth sunk into the skin of Dew’s neck and his tongue smoothed over indents of the bite mark that was left.

“How fucking dare you do that just before we had to go on.” Aether hissed against the wet skin of Dew’s neck and leaned his head back to look at the fire ghoul. With his eyes smoldering with lust and what Dew thought was some expression of adoration, he removed his hand from his crotch and instead took a step forward to press his own crotch against the smaller ghoul’s and began to grind them together. His hand now ran up Dew’s torso and slowly his fingers reached his neck, where they stopped and stroked over the skin there almost lovingly before his expression changed entirely.

Aether suddenly looked furious, his eyes burned with what now looked like hate to the smaller ghoul and his mouth turned to a scowl. His large hand roughly gripped the fire ghoul’s neck and his fingers and thumb pressed down heavily on the large arteries on the sides of his throat.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?”

Dew sucked in a breath; well, as good of a breath as he could given the circumstances. His eyelids became heavy with lust as he stared the larger ghoul in front of him down and his hand flew up to hold onto Aether’s wrist so he could pull the larger ghoul’s force down against his neck harder.

“More...” Dew pleaded.

Aether bit down on his lip in approval, he fucking loved it when Dew became a needy little bitch. He pressed his crotch harder against the smaller ghoul’s and squeezed more pressure on the sides of his throat, then, he used his strength to slide the smaller ghoul's body upwards against the wall so that the very tips of Dew’s toes were all that were touching the ground. He watched Dew's eyes roll back and eyelids flutter closed as he wheezed in a breath, Aether could feel that Dew’s cock was getting harder by the second underneath him and noticed how his feet fumbled to find a good stance while he whimpered in desperation.

“Look at you. You’re so fucking confident on stage and then the second someone chokes, you become a subservient little whore.” Dew whined loudly at Aether’s words, he swallowed hard under the hand on his throat. He could feel his lips beginning to lose feeling from a lack of oxygen. “Tell me, Dew. What exactly are you?”

Dew opened his eyes to look at Aether but found it difficult to focus on him, the edges of his vision were prickled with black and white dots, and the figure in front of him was fuzzy to look at. His hands clawed at the wall on either side of his body.

“W-what I am?”

“Tell me; are you a cock hungry slut?”

Dew’s knees shook and he nodded as best as he could, his throat was dry from wheezing and he thought that if he spoke all that would come out would be a rasp.

“Say it!” Aether’s voice demanded.

Dew took a moment. He closed his eyes and wheezed in another breath. His hands lifted to grip at the clothing on Aether’s torso and he dug his nails into the skin he found underneath the clothing there.

“I’m a... I’m a slut. A cock hungry slut. Give me your cock, Aether.”

Aether appeared to be satisfied. He squeezed his hand tightly once more on the sides of Dew’s neck and ground his hips hard against the smaller ghouls, then he let him go and took a step back as the fire ghoul collapsed to the ground. Dew’s hands flew up to rub at his own neck as he heaved in heavy breaths. He looked up at Aether with a gaze that could only be described as a pure need, and Aether stared back with a dominating gaze.

“Fix yourself up, and when we get back to the hotel, come straight to my room after you have a shower.” Said Aether, and then he walked out of the bathroom leaving Dew alone on the cold bathroom tiles, desperately heaving for air and wildly aroused.

**~**

Dew stepped out of the shower, his mask dangled from his right hand as he walked back into his room. Sitting down on the bed, he began to dry off his horns and hair with his towel. He dropped his mask onto his bed beside him and reached to pick up his phone from the dresser.

> **Mar 20 23:01pm Aether  
>  You’re keeping me waiting.**

Dew rolled his eyes to himself and shook his head. A smile played on his lips and he toyed with one of his nipple piercings and then he leaned backward. He positioned himself in a flattering way and then held his phone out to take a photo of himself. He captured a photo from his collarbones down; in th image his torso was wrapped in a towel from his waist down, and his fingers were tugging on one of his nipple piercings. He nonchalantly sent the photo through to Aether.

> **Mar 20 23:16pm Dew**  
>  **Sent a photo.**  
>    
> **Mar 20 23:16pm Dew**  
>  **Just cleaning myself up as you asked.**  
>    
> **Mar 20 23:17pm Aether**  
>  **I wanted you clean so I would be the reason you’re dirty again.**  
>    
> **Mar 20 23:18pm Dew**  
>  **You’re going to make me really filthy, huh?**  
>    
> **Mar 20 23:18pm Aether**  
>  **You fucking know I am.**
> 
> **Mar 20 23:18pm Aether**  
>  **Get over here now.**  
>    
> **Mar 20 23:18pm Aether**  
>  **I need you to suck my dick for me.**  
>    
> **Mar 20 23:19pm Aether**  
>  **Sent a photo.**

Dew licked his lips when he opened Aether’s last message only to be faced with a low angled photo of Aether’s cock, rock hard and dripping precum, and a solid view of the length of Aether’s torso. His chest was broad and hairy, much like his forearms, and his skin was stretched taut over the muscles in his chest. Dew felt his cock twitch under his towel. He grabbed his mask from beside him and slipped it on over his wet hair and face, then grabbing his room key, and while still only wearing a towel around his waist, he left his room to find Aether’s.

He knocked on the plain white door with a silver number when he arrived. Inside he heard heavy footsteps make their way to the door and then the door was pulled open. Aether was dressed in a pair of boxer shorts only, he had hastily pulled on his own mask and was now peering out of the eye holes. Dew guessed it was for the same reason that he had worn his own mask for the walk over: humans were not allowed to see them without a mask.

Dew did not wait to be invited in; he shoved at the larger ghoul’s chest with his hands to push him back into the room and kicked the door closed behind him with a foot. Once inside, he had quickly ripped away his towel and more or less pounced on the larger ghoul who had caught him and wasted no time in crashing their lips together in a desperate kiss. Dew’s legs had wrapped around Aether’s larger body and his hands kind of fumbled with the shiny silver mask on his head.

“Get that shit off.” Dew had mumbled against Aether’s mouth as they tangled their tongues. He had successfully removed Aether’s mask and had lazily tossed it down on the bed so that it would not crack.

“I’ve been crazy horny for you for fucking hours.” Aether’s growled against Dew’s lips, his arms held the smaller ghoul against him as he maneuvered them both so he could sit down on the edge of his bed. Dew shifted so he could straddle Aether’s lap and rested his hands on the side of his neck. They were both panting and Dew had begun to roll his hips in a downward motion in an attempt to rut his crotch against his the other ghoul's.

“I’ve been crazy horny for you all fucking day.” Dew panted out as he broke their kiss so he could remove his own mask. His hands carefully dropped the shiny piece of costume off the side of the bed and then he looked at Aether with a lustful look in his eye.

“Now, I recall you saying you needed something sucked.” He leaned forward and licked a long line up the side of Aether’s face then slid off his lap. Kneeling in front of him he parted his legs and scooted forward to take his place between them, his hands pulled Aether’s boxer shorts down his thighs.

Aether was staring down at him and had lent back on his hands. Dew momentarily stopped what he was doing to let his eyes wander over the bare skin of his favorite ghoul, and admired him. He subconsciously licked at his lips.

“Sorry, are you checking me out when you’re supposed to be being a good little bitch and sucking me off?” Aether had reached out to grab his chin and was now using his eyes to bore deep into Dew’s soul.

“I couldn’t help it,” Dew replied as he looked up at Aether. “You’re too fucking hot to not check out.”

“Just suck me off.” Aether shoved Dew’s face away.

Dew snarled in response and then looked down to see Aether’s rock hard cock just beneath him. He bristled and a shiver went down his spine, he rested one of his hands against the thick, muscles of Aether’s thigh and used the other to grasp his dick. While maintaining eye contact with the larger ghoul above him, Dew began to dip his head down. He poked out his tongue and pressed it flat against the head of Aether’s cock.

Aether let out a sigh and tilted his head back slightly, and Dew below him began to circle the head of his cock with his tongue, dipping down into the slit of his dick every now and then. The taste of precum lingered on Dew’s tongue as he licked, and Aether hissed in a breath.

“You’re going too slow.”

Dew lifted his head and looked up at the beefy ghoul, a hint of annoyance displayed on his face. “If you want me to suck your dick, at least let me suck dick the way I like to suck dick.”

Aether had lifted his head to look down. “No.”

“What?”

“No. You’re not going to suck dick the way you like to. You’re going to suck me off the way I want you to.”

Aether had moved quicker than Dew could keep up with. Suddenly he found himself lifted up from his spot on his knees and thrown down onto the soft white bedding, his back landing against the headboard of the bed. Aether had moved as well and was now straddling Dew’s smaller frame, his crotch directly in front of Dew’s face. He held his cock in his hand and shuffled forward until he was able to rub the head of his cock at Dew’s lips. The fire ghoul looked up at him and slightly opened his mouth to poke just the tip of his tongue out.

“Open properly.” Aether commanded.

Dew’s mouth fell open as soon as the command had left Aether’s lips. He had to admit, although he was fiery and dominant on stage, he could definitely be frightfully submissive if the mood took him, which – luckily for Aether – it had.  Aether stuffed his cock into Dew’s mouth without wasting another moment.

“Suck.” His voice commanded, and Dew once more obeyed.

Dew’s lips tightened around Aether’s cock. His cheeks hollowed slightly and he pushed his head forward to take more of Aether’s large cock down his throat. He rested his hands on Aether’s thigh then hooked them around to pull him closer. Aether’s hands had come down to rest on his head, and one gripped at one of his horns while the other hand slid into Dew’s hair and taken grip there. His hips drew back and pushed forward. As Dew bobbed his head, he made his tongue flat and rubbed it along the underside of Aether’s dick, then he slid one of his hands around and up so he could fondle his balls.

“Fuck yes. That’s it.” The larger ghoul moaned, and Dew’s eyes glanced up at the ghoul kneeling above him and saw that his eyes were watching him intensely. They held each other’s gaze for a moment before Dew’s concentration was broken when Aether thrust forward aggressively, making his cock rut down his throat causing him to gag in quite an unseemly manner. Aether had just smirked at him and given his hair a hard tug, then he adjusted his position. Dew closed his eyes and pushed his head forward again to bob his head in a more desperate way, moaning as he did so. He truly was hungry for Aether’s cock, and he wanted to show that off as well. Aether groaned deeply and began thrusting in and out of Dew’s mouth with desperation.

Dew allowed his face to be fucked while he simply sucked, panted, and played with Aether’s balls. He did not bother to open his eyes and see what was being done when he felt the larger ghoul shift. He thought he was likely just fixing his stance. He did think that until he heard the faint but unmistakable sound of an electronic tone. Opening his eyes, he looked up and had come face to face with a phone. Dew’s eyes widened a bit. Was he Aether filming him? He was unable to talk, his mouth was far too busy to be talking, but he did look directly at the camera. His head was being pushed back by each of Aether’s thrusts, and he could hear the larger ghoul’s ragged breathing.

“Video’s for if we can’t fuck and I get horny.” Aether panted and looked down at the smaller ghoul, then rather unceremoniously he shuffled back a scooch and his hard cock fell from Dew’s mouth. Dew himself was panting and had unconsciously followed Aether’s cock with a whine when it was taken away from him. Aether snickered and gripped his dick with his hand.

Dew had moved onto his knees and was desperately making his way back to Aether’s cock. When he reached the larger ghoul, he trilled and leaned forward to lick a long line up the underside of Aether’s dick. He then pried Aether’s hand off the thick shaft and gripped it in his own fist. He used his thumb to smear precum down the length of it and began pumping it with his fist and lapped his tongue at the red, throbbing head.

Aether hissed and Dew looked up at him. His eyes caught the camera in Aether’s hand and with a sly grin at it he sucked the head of his cock into his mouth, only for a second before he stopped. Then, holding Aether’s cock by the base, he began to slap the head against his tongue. He made a point to put on a show and moaned wantonly, then he began to rub his cheek along Aether’s shaft. He used his hand to slap the thick dick at his own face and rolled his eyes back to give him a pleasured look.

“You’re such a fucking slut, Dew.” Aether panted. He was watching Dew with a burning expression of lust and filming him from above. “Turn around and let me see that perky ass.”

Dew did not have to be told twice. He stopped what he was doing and turned, stretching his body out so he could push his ass into the air while keeping his chest and head flat against the bed. His brought his hand to his mouth and sucked on his fingers, then reached his arm underneath himself and between his legs where he rubbed his saliva slicked fingers over the crease of his ass and played with his hole.

“You going to fuck me hard, Aether? Ruin me like you promised you would earlier?” Dew spoke with a low, lust-filled tone. His fingers circled his hole and he pushed the tip of one into himself to tease. “I want you to fuck me raw.”

“I’m going to fucking destroy you.” Aether growled in response, and a sharp slap came down on the skin of Dew’s ass, making him whine and shiver.

Aether stopped the recording and placed his phone down on the bed and then knelt down, and in no time his face was buried against Dew’s ass, tongue lapping over his puckered hole and teasing it with the tip. His callused and guitar roughened hands gripped Dew’s ass cheeks and spread them wider. Dew moaned loudly and pushed his face against the mattress of the bed, his face felt hot and he panted against the white fabric of the sheets. “F-fuck”

Aether hungrily devoured the smaller ghoul’s ass, his hand gripping the fleshy mounds of his ass and landing hard slaps on his skin every so often as he did so. Soon enough, Dew’s ass was marked with burning red hand prints from being struck repeatedly and his ass was covered in a thin film of saliva.

Aether lifted his head back with an animal-like growl and bit hard into Dew’s right ass cheek. Dew felt the sting on his already sensitized skin and whimpered submissively.

“You want to be fucked, Dew?” The larger ghoul asked as he kneeled back and sat on his legs underneath him, his hands rested and rubbed over Dew’s red skin.

“Mm, fuck yes, I do.”

“How badly do you want to be fucked?” Aether had knelt up again and was now craning his body over Dew’s smaller frame. He had pressed his cock down against the crease of Dew’s ass and was painfully slowly rubbing his dick up and down over Dew’s hole. Dew swallowed hard. Aether’s cock felt warm against his skin and he could feel every twitch of it.

“I want it so fucking badly. I fucking need your cock, Aether.”

“Beg for it.” Aether had lent down and pressed his body against the smaller ghoul’s frame so he could whisper in his ear. The smaller ghoul’s skin prickled and he let out a desperate noise when he felt Aether’s warm breath tickling his ear.

“Please.” He whined. “Please, fuck me. Fuck me hard. Use me, break me.”

Aether growled into Dew’s ear and suddenly the warmth of Aether’s body against Dew’s back was gone. Dew pressed his face into the mattress of the bed and rolled his hips in anticipation, and in a second, he felt the searing pain of Aether beginning to enter him.

“Fuck!” Dew cried out in pain, and Aether let out a low groan of pleasure.

Aether pushed on, inching into Dew’s ass slowly, and soon he was sheathed entirely inside the smaller ghoul.

“Fucking hell you’re so tight.” Aether moaned lowly as he stopped to allow the ghoul below him to adjust for a brief moment. Truthfully, he was struggling to not just tear Dew’s ass to shreds and lose control of himself.

Below him, Dew whined in pain. His legs shook and he breathed heavily through the pain as he whimpered. Tears pricked his eyes as he smothered his face into the mattress, and his cock jumped and twitched as it leaked pre-cum against the sheets. He loved pain, it made him hornier than anything else did, but he always had to take a beat when it was Aether who was fucking him raw. The beefy ghoul was huge, and no matter how many times they fucked, he did not think he would ever truly get used to the feeling of Aether’s giant cock filling him up.

“Fuck! Move. Go! Fuck me!” Dew keened back against the larger ghoul and felt his cock pulse inside him. Aether did not need to be told twice. He began to withdraw and slide back into the fire ghoul. Dew’s hole clenched tightly around his cock and he let out a deep, guttural sound. His strong hands gripped Dew’s waist and dragged him backward, impaling him on his cock and his balls slapped against his ass as he aggressively thrust forwards.

Dew let out a loud, strained moan. His head lifted up from the mattress and looked forwards at the headboard. His hands clawed at the sheets and scrunched them up in his fists as he gripped them tightly, all his energy focused on holding himself up and pushing himself back to meet Aether’s hard thrusts.

“You’re so fucking big, Aether. Your cock feels so good stretching me out.” Dew turned his head to look over his shoulder at Aether. His strong arms were holding onto him and his eyes were clouded with lust. He lifted a hand from Dew’s waist and gripped at the base of his hair, then with a harsh tug he pulled. Dew cried out and found he was being dragged backward and up to a kneeling position, he felt Aether’s strong arms wrap around his small body, one over his chest and the other around his waist.

Aether’s fingers toyed with and tugged on one of Dew’s nipple piercings, and his hand that was wrapped around the lower half of his body took a firm hold of his throbbing cock. Aether’s thrusts rocked through the smaller ghoul and jostled him about, Dew’s head lulled back and he let out a particularly hoarse moan.

“You like that, Dew? Do you like being manhandled, you needy little slut?” Aether’s voice was low in his ear, and a shiver coursed through Dew's entire body. He fucking loved being manhandled and Aether knew that.

“You fucking know I do.” He slammed his ass backward to meet Aether’s thrusts, and soon they were both rocking in rhythm with each other. The sounds of their moans and breathing twisted and tangled with each other’s and the slick, slapping sounds of fucking surrounded them. They were tangled in a lewd carnal display of lust and they were both reeling.

Aether’s hand pumped at Dew’s cock, precum was leaking from the tip profusely and dribbling over Aether’s fist. The larger ghoul gathered some on his fingers and glided them up the length of Dew’s body until he came to his mouth; Dew opened up willingly and sucked Aether’s fingers into his mouth. He moaned around them and closed his eyes whilst Aether breathed a lust-heavy _fucking hell_ into his ear before withdrawing his fingers and pushing Dew’s chin so he would look over his shoulder at him.

Aether crashed their lips together desperately, he could taste Dew’s precum on his tongue as they tangled together. Their breath mingled as they moaned and panted against each other’s lips and Aether’s hand found Dew’s cock again where it began frantically pumping while he fucked him. The smaller ghoul shook and his breathing became labored.

“Going to cum- “ Was all Dew could manage to get out between his constant hoarse moans and panting.

“Cum for me, Dew.” Aether squeezed at his cock and began fucking into him as hard as he physically could. His hand that tugged at his nipple piercings reached up to wrap around his throat and pressed down on the arteries on either side to cut off his oxygen. Dew wheezed out a desperate _fuck yes_ and let out a strangled moan, his eyes rolled back into his head and before Aether knew it the small ghoul in front of him was shaking with intensity, hands flailing and reaching back to dig his nails hard into Aether’s side. Aether’s cock was squeezed by the spasming muscles of Dew’s ass as he came thick spurts of cum all over Aether’s fist.

Aether let out a heavy groan as his cock was squeezed, his thrusting became difficult due to the tightening and he had to stop momentarily as Dew’s orgasm coursed through him. Aether’s hand continued to pump at Dew’s cock to work him through his orgasm and the smaller ghoul panted and whimpered out loud desperate sounds.

When his hole had stopped spasming around his cock, Aether began to thrust hard again, in and out of Dew’s tight ass. The smaller ghoul had gone slightly limp in his arms, and Aether had relaxed his grip on his throat. Dew continued to push backward to meet his thrusts.

“Are you going to cum in my ass, Aether?” Dew rasped with a lazy grin; still half in a delirious state of euphoria from his very recent orgasm.

Aether growled and let go of Dew’s cock to hold onto his hip. He could feel himself coiling as well, and knew that he wasn’t far off from cumming.

“Want you to fill me up with your hot cum, Aether. Ruin me like you said you would.”

“Fuck!” Aether tossed his head back, his stomach buckled and he let out a hoarse moan of his own as his cock exploded and cum coursed from the head, filling the smaller ghoul’s ass with his seed. His entire body felt like electricity, and he bit down hard on Dew’s shoulder as he continued to thrust his orgasm through to the end while his cum leaked out around his still sheathed cock.

Panting, Dew fell forward as Aether let him go to pull out of him. Aether sat back on legs folded beneath him and with his eyes closed ran his hands over his torso.

“Fuck.” He breathed out finally and opened his eyes. Dew had collapsed face first into the bed below him and his legs were rubbing against the bed sheets while he hummed in satisfaction.

“That was so fucking good.” Dew chuckled as he turned his head to the side so he could see Aether, a lazy grin played on his mouth as he ran his hands down his side.

“Do you feel satiated now?” Aether sighed out in satisfaction as he moved to lay stomach down on the bed next to the smaller ghoul.

“For now,” Dew mumbled as he reached for Aether’s hand that was covered in his own cum, he brought his hand towards his face and licked at the cum that was there before he sucked his fingers into his mouth to clean them off.

“You trying to get me hard again?” Aether chuckled lowly and raised an eyebrow as he watched the fire ghoul.

“Not straight away, but we’re going to be doing that again later tonight.”

Aether grinned. That was the opposite of a problem.


End file.
